Gingerbread Watch
- | characters = | new features = | release date = | previous = Piquant Pond | previous2 = Piquant-Pond.png | next = Magical Meadow | next2 = Magical-Meadow.png }} Difficulty *Most of the levels in this episode have less than 30 moves and multi-layer blockers. You should be careful of them and don't waste your moves. Story New features Levels Gallery Story= Gingerbread Watch story1gif|Before story Gingerbread Watch story2.gif|After story |-| Levels= Level 1766 before.png|Level 1766 - (Before candies settle)|link=Level 1766 Level 1766 after.png|Level 1766 - (After candies settle)|link=Level 1766 Level 1767 before.png|Level 1767 - (Before candies settle)|link=Level 1767 Level 1767 after.png|Level 1767 - (After candies settle)|link=Level 1767 Level 1768(2)-1.png|Level 1768 - (1)|link=Level 1768 Level 1768(2)-2.png|Level 1768 - (2)|link=Level 1768 Level 1769.png|Level 1769 - |link=Level 1769 Level 1770 before.png|Level 1770 - (Before candies settle)|link=Level 1770 Level 1770 after.png|Level 1770 - (After candies settle)|link=Level 1770 Level 1771(2).png|Level 1771 - |link=Level 1771 Level 1772-1.png|Level 1772 - (1)|link=Level 1772 Level 1772-2.png|Level 1772 - (2)|link=Level 1772 Level 1773(2).png|Level 1773 - |link=Level 1773 Level 1774(3) before.png|Level 1774 - (Before candies settle)|link=Level 1774 Level 1774(3) after.png|Level 1774 - (After candies settle)|link=Level 1774 Level 1775.png|Level 1775 - |link=Level 1775 Level 1776(2).png|Level 1776 - |link=Level 1776 Level 1777(2).png|Level 1777 - |link=Level 1777 Level 1778.png|Level 1778 - |link=Level 1778 Level 1779(2)-1.png|Level 1779 - (1)|link=Level 1779 Level 1779(2)-2.png|Level 1779 - (2)|link=Level 1779 Level 1779(2)-3.png|Level 1779 - (3)|link=Level 1779 Level 1780(3).png|Level 1780 - |link=Level 1780 Trivia *This episode shares the first name with Gingerbread Pines. It also appear to take place near said episode. *This episode was released along with version 1.97. In fact, version 1.97.1 was released on September 4, 2017. *All pathway and background of this episode have been changed in version 1.98. *Level 1527, 1528, 1529, 1530, 1531, 1532, 1533, 1534, 1535, 1538, 1540, 1543, 1544, 1546, 1552, 1555, 1557, 1558, 1559, 1560, 1561, 1565, 1567, 1569, 1570, 1573, 1576, 1578, 1582, 1584, 1585, 1586, 1588, 1589, 1591, 1593, 1595, 1597, 1599, 1600, 1603, 1604, 1607, 1610, 1612, 1613, 1614, 1615, 1619, 1621, 1623, 1627, 1630, 1632, 1633, 1636, 1638, 1640, 1641, 1644, 1645, 1649, 1651, 1652, 1654, 1655, 1657, 1660, 1663, 1664, 1667, 1668, 1670, 1672, 1674, 1675, 1678, 1679, 1681, 1682, 1683, 1685, 1687, 1689, 1690, 1694, 1696, 1697, 1699, 1702, 1705, 1708, 1712, 1716, 1718, 1720, 1723, 1724, 1726, 1727, 1731, 1733, 1734 and 1735 were buffed in this update. *Level 107 and 1715 were nerfed in this update. *Level 1548 got 320 moves in this update. *Level 18, 21, 28, 30, 31, 32, 35, 38, 40, 45, 49, 59, 60, 65, 70, 72, 75, 82, 85, 87, 95, 98, 105, 109, 110, 116, 120, 121, 122, 125, 132 and 135 were redesigned in this update. *Those redesigned levels before World 4 are involved in moves reduction associated with blocker layers reduction, board redesign even the change of level types. *Level 22 and 29 were changed to their previous versions in this update. *The mountain peaks have been topped to look like Color Bombs. A Bear can be found among them. Category:World Thirty-Seven Category:World finales Category:Released Episodes of 2017